


King Vegeta

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Vegeta is king of the Saiyans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watercolours from 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Vegeta

 


End file.
